


Until We've Made It

by AileenDaly



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileenDaly/pseuds/AileenDaly
Summary: In this Heroes of Olympus/Percy Jackson fanfic, our story follows a young demigod by the name of Kaylie. After her school is attacked her and four other demigods set out across the country to find Camp Half-Blood, a safe place for demigods. But not without being attacked by a few monsters. They find a few more demigods along the way. When the group splits in half leaving Kaylie and a guy who she thinks she might finally see as more than a friend going in two different ways to get to Camp. With tensions running high, and without being able to trust even your best friend will all five of the demigods make it to Camp alive?





	1. Warning

Now I understand that if you clicked on this story you are looking for some Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson fanfiction and that's what this is but it's different. I made this fanfic to try to be different, I was kind of tired of reading the same type of plot over and over again (not that I don't love reading fanfic and that all are the same). 

Anyway, this story is my own, the characters don't meet the 7 in the first chapter, or the second. They don't get thrown into this giant quest or anything of that sort. My main characters, Kaylie, Kate, Dakota, Thomas, Talon, and Elizabeth, don't get found by a satyr immediately and are forced to make their way to Camp the hard way. 

So, I thought I would just warn ya'll before you got mad at me or started reading and figured out this wasn't what you were looking for. But if this is the type of story you are looking for read on and I hope you love my demigod tale.


	2. "Look a bull stampede"

[I do not own Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson, those belong to the amazing Rick Riordan]

Today was a very normal day. I got out of bed at six to get ready for school. I put in my favorite black, loose-fitting dress and some black and white leggings. I combed my shoulder length blond hair. Then watched TV until 6:55 when my bus came to pick me up.

I was the second person on the bus so I got my pick of seats. But I always picked seat number 15. The day was chilly, so I had my leather jacket on to keep the wind out. It was odd to have cold weather in South Dakota three days from the end of school but I didn't care much. I sat staring out my window like I did most days, listening to Hamilton. My favorite song, My Shot, was playing from the album when my friend, Alex, got on the bus.

"Hey Kay," Alex said sitting next to me. My name was Kaylie but I didn't really care what people called me.

"Nothing much, just the usual," I respond.

He looks at me and grins, "So Hamilton then,"

I nod I had been listening to the Hamilton album non-stop for a good two months now. The rest of the bus ride Alex told me about his problems, not that I cared much. When we got to school Alex and I parted ways. I found my best friend, Kate, in our English room talking to Lilly. Kate had long blond hair and light blue eyes. Lilly had light brown hair and light brown eyes. They were discussing what they were going to be doing this summer. We conversed until the bell rang and I ran to science class.

The rest of the day was normal until lunch. Kate, Lilly, Alex, Me and two other friends of his were sitting at our usual table. When all of the windows around us shattered. My arms immediately covered my head. None of it hit me but Lilly didn't get so lucky, there was a large gash in her arm. I looked up to see what broke the glass and there standing in the broken doorway was the Minotaur. I read a lot of mythology so I knew of this creature. Several students screamed.

"Look a bull stampede!"

The teachers were trying to keep the students under control. But everyone was running for the main hallways to escape the beast. I looked around the lunch area to see who was having a similar reaction to me. Kate, next to me, had been petrified. Then her gaze snapped to me, there was panic in her eyes.

"Kaylie what is that?!?" She asks in exclamation.

I respond, "The Minotaur," her eyes grow wider, "Kate you need to pull it together. I need you to go to the gym and out the back door to the football field. Ok?"

She nods and shuffles out through the gym doors. I look up and see the Minotaur sniffing the air. Its eyes lock on me and it starts charging in my direction. I look to my left and see that I have lost Lilly to the panicked crowd.

When the Minotaur gets about five feet ahead of me I instinctively bolt to the right as my Grandpa had taught me when I helped him deal with the bulls on his farm. The Minotaur ends up with its head stuck in a wall then goes up in a cloud of gold dust covering me and a few of the other kids around me. Thomas, our star quarterback, locks eye with me and immediately runs over to me. Thomas has chocolate colored skin and caramel eyes.

"You're seeing this too right?" He asks.

I glance up at him, he has a whole head on me, "If you're referring to the giant Minotaur shaped hole in the wall, then yes,"

"Kay!" I look over my shoulder and see that Dakota is running over to me and Thomas. When he got over to us he just plainly says, "What's the plan?"

Dakota is a friend of mine and has closely shaven brown hair and green eyes.

Thomas glanced over to the Minotaur shaped hole in the wall. "I think Kaylie already took care of the Minotaur"

"We should go out to the football field, Kate is already waiting for us there," I shoot into the conversation.

Thomas looks at me, "Sounds like a plan,"

Thomas, Dakota, and I all ran out to the football field in the back of the school. When I spotted Kate she appeared to be with another girl who I didn't know. When they saw us walk up Kate ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"I thought you might have died," She says into my hair. She pulls back and looks me over, "Are you ok? Did you get hurt?"

I look at her reassuringly, "I'm fine, honestly,"

Kate turns to look at me escorts Thomas walks over to her and shakes her hand. "Hello, I'm Thomas,"

Kate glares at him and says, "I know very well who you are, I'm Kate," she pauses and looks at Dakota, "Dakota," Kate says in acknowledgment.

"Um, hi," a small voice squeaks from behind Kate, "

A girl about my height comes out from behind Kate. She has short blond hair and blue eyes, "I'm Ava,"

"Nice to meet you," Thomas and I say at the same time. Dakota is a little behind but still gets the words out.

"We need a plan of attack. What are we going to do next? I don't really think we can go back into there," Dakota asks, glancing back at the school.

Ava speaks up, "We can go to my house, it's only a couple blocks away and neither of my parents are going to be home until six tonight,"

Thomas looks around the circle seeing if any of us had a better idea. I shrug my shoulders.

He smiles that bright winning smile that made him the most popular person at school and says, "Lead the way,"


	3. I get healed and you wouldn't believe by who

We were all sitting on the couches in Ava's living room. She lived in a single story house. Her parents must have enjoyed hunting because almost of all of the décor had an outdoor theme. Ava is in her kitchen finding us some snacks.

I look at Kate, "Where did you find Ava?"

"Well, on my way out of school taking the same way you told me to, I ran into her. She must have had the same idea as you so we went out together," Kate explains.

"Oh, I've never seen her around school, don't you think that's a little odd," Dakota adds in.

"I don't know, well figure it out later," Thomas says silencing us just as Ava re-enters the room.

She smiles at us, "All my mom has stocked is apples, sorry,"

After Ava passed out the food we all looked at each other not sure what to do next.

Thomas took the lead, "I know this is a stupid question but we all saw the Minotaur right?"

"I did," I'm the first to respond.

"Same," this from Kate.

"I saw it, though I wish I hadn't," Dakota volunteers.

We all turn our attention to Ava. She has turned a bright shade of red. Ava was suddenly very interested in her shoes.

"Um, well I had hoped that we would want to ask this question but," Ava lifted up her head.

Her eyes were a strange green color. She hissed, there were long fangs where her canine teeth where.

"Wha-what is that?" is all Kate can stutter out.

"Oh darling, I'm an empousa. But I'm not here for you. I've just been sent to dispose of the boys," Ava hisses out.

I turn and look at Thomas, his eyes are starting to glaze over. Dakota starts to stumble toward Ava.

"That's right Dakota, just a little farther," the monster hisses. 

I jump in front of him, trying to keep him from reaching her.

"Get Thomas!" I yell at Kate.

I look at Dakota, his eyes are completely glazed over.

"Dakota, I need you to snap out of it ok," say gently, "Please, I need your help, we need your help to beat her,"

Just then there is a searing pain in my back. I think I vaguely hear someone yelling my name, Kaylie, Kaylie, Kaylie, Kaylie, Kaylie, over and over again until I slipped out of conciseness.

.............................

When I wake I'm staring at a ceiling I don't recognize. I'm on a couch, covered with a blanket. There are voices coming from my right. I recognize, the voices of Kate, Thomas, and Dakota. But where's Ava? Then I remember, she was a monster, she tried to kill us. I breathe out a sigh of relief knowing all of my friends made it out. I try to sit up but gasp in pain.

"Oh my god Kay," Kate runs over to me. She gives me a large hug.

The boys are all at my side all most immediately also giving me a hug.

I ask the most obvious question, "What happened?"

Dakota looks at me very serious like, "Well, after you fell unconscious, I snapped out of my daze and killed the empousa,"

I could tell he was keeping something from me, and that there was more to the story, but I decided to let it drop.

"So, how am I not bleeding out right now?" I ask.

Everyone turns to Thomas, "Well, um, we found out that we are all demigods, and that I'm a child of Apollo and that I can heal people. But I passed out right after fixing you,"

"Wait, how do you know that we are demigods? And where are we?"

"My dad told me. We're at my house," Kate says.

"And so you got claimed by Apollo," I say to Thomas.

"Afraid so," he says with a blush you can see through his dark skin.

"What else did your dad say?" I ask Kate.

"He said that there is a camp on Long Island that is for demigods and that he would drive us,"

"Well, let's get this road trip started!" Dakota exclaims.

We all laugh, but deep down we all know that this will not end up well. This "road trip" is going to be anything but enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Ya'll so much for reading this. It sincerely means a lot to me. Comment and tell me what you think


	4. The Beginning of the Ride of Dispare

[I do not own Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson, those belong to the amazing Rick Riordan] 

"Hello, is everyone still alive in here?" I hear a deep voice yell.

My heart starts to race then Kate runs over to where the voice came from and started laughing.  
"Hey Mr. Johnson," yells Dakota from his couch. It must be Kate's dad.

"Is Aileen up?" he asks walking in.

"Right here Mr. Johnson," I respond as he walks in.

He flashes a smile around the room, "You all don't need to call me Mr. Johnson, call me Philip." After we nod Philip looks at me, "So you're feeling all right?"

"Yes I feel fine, a little stiff but," I glance at Thomas, "Thomas did a good job,"

Philip nods, "Good because we're going to stop at all of your houses to get clothes then where getting all of you to Camp Half-Blood,"

"Wait, I can't just leave my family and run off to New York, with a bunch of people from school who I hardly know," protests Thomas.

Dakota shakes his head, I can tell he's getting ready for an argument.

I cut in before he can speak, "Thomas, why don't we have this conversation outside,"

Thomas nods his head and starts walking toward the door. Kate gives me an asking glance. I give her a reassuring one in return.

"I'm can't go with you," Thomas immediately says after we get out the door.

I lock eyes with him, "You don't have to, and none of us are going to make you. But I suggest that you do. If you stay with your family you're putting them at risk. Just remember that. Especially now that you know you're a demigod more monsters are just going to keep coming and endanger your family. I just want you to keep that in mind ok. But none of us are going to make you come," I smile at Thomas and walk in the door.  
Dakota and Kate look at me questioningly as I walk in.

"How'd it go?" asks Dakota after not seeing Thomas come in after me.

I sit on the couch in between Dakota and Kate, "Fine, I think he just has to think things through,"

"We'll give him ten minutes then we have to get going," Philip says from the kitchen.  
Dakota puts a reassuring hand on my knee, "I'm sure he'll be fine,"

Shaking my head I say, "I hope so,"

Just then Thomas walks in, "Fine, I'll come but, when we get to my house I'm leaving a note,"

"That's ok with me," Philip says, "Do you have your stuff, Kate?"

She nods her head.

"The first stop is Aileen's house,"

After we stopped at everyone's house we started on our long journey. I had brought a backpack that had my MP3 player, a blanket, pictures of my family, and several outfits. Thomas hadn't spoken since we stopped at his house. It was odd seeing him unsocial. We drove until about nine and stopped at a hotel in Chicago Illinois. Kate's dad bought us two rooms, one for girls and one for boys. After I and Kate got into our room there were two beds. After I hit my bed, I instantly fell asleep.

Dakota's POV

I wake up on a couch in a hotel room. There are two beds claimed by Philip and Thomas. I don't like Thomas, he thought he was all that. It didn't help that Thomas had the same crush as me. I thought he did, I couldn't be sure. He always seemed protective over her though. No one else is up in our room. I get up silently, put on a red a shirt some jeans and black converse, then go out to the balcony connecting my room to Kate's and Aileen's. The sun is just coming over the city's skyline. I had only been to Chicago once before for a wrestling tournament. That was why I was up so early this morning. Back home my father would get me up right at dawn for wrestling practice. I hear a door to my left slide open. I turn and see Aileen walk out of her room onto the balcony. She has light colored jeans, combat boots on as well as a galaxy shirt and a leather jacket to top it off. 

"Hey, you couldn't sleep either," I ask when she stands next to me.

Aileen shakes her head, "Not really, it's kind of weird, you know, not being home. I think that it's all just hitting me. Everything that happened. I don't want this. I want to eat melting ice cream on a hot summer day. I want to complain about homework and tests with my friends. I want to learn how to drive with my dad. I want to embarrass my little sister on her first date. I want a normal life, not this. Anything but this,"

I turn to look at her, there is a small tear running down her cheek. It's odd to see Aileen crying. She is usually very composed, "We should get out of here," I say wiping the tear off her face.

She nods, "But where are we going to go?"

I give Aileen a little smile, "Well we are in Chicago, let's go check out a great lake,"

After I go into my hotel room Thomas is up, dressed, and watching TV. I assumed Philip was in the shower as I could hear the water running in the bathroom.

Right as I'm about to walk out the door Thomas speaks up, "Where are you going?"

"Lake Michigan," is all I say about to close the door behind me.

Thomas sticks his arm in the door keeping me from closing it, "I'm coming to Dakota,"

"Fine," I open the door wide enough for Thomas to get through. I turned my back without giving him a second glance.

Aileen's POV

 

When I got back into my room Kate was sitting on the couch with a flower print romper, and some gladiator type sandals on. Her hair was wet so I assumed that she had taken a shower while I was on the balcony.

"Want to come with?" I ask.

Kate looks at me strangely, "Where?"

I smile at her, "Lake Michigan,"

Kate smiles at me and follows me out. So the four of us walk to Lake Michigan. Thomas says that he told Philip that we left. But as we arrive everything isn't as it seems.


	5. Oh it Just Hurts Dear Old Dad's Heart

Aileen's POV

I watch the waves crash against the shoreline. I haven't ever been to the ocean. The biggest body of water I have ever seen was Lake Thompson by DeSmet, SD. Of course, I'm sure none of you know where that is. If you do look it up you'll find that DeSmet was the home of Laura Wilder. The waves of Lake Michigan are much bigger than any I had ever seen. It was odd, being here without my family. But of course, some of them aren't my, are they? I wonder which side of my family is blood.

"Hey, how are you?" a deep voice says behind me.

I turn and find Thomas behind me, for a muscular guy he could sneak like a cat, "I'm fine, you?"

He moves next to me looking out to the water, "It's weird, knowing my dad, not my dad? Whatever I'm supposed to call him, has been lying to me all my life. And my mother, she's even worse. She's a jerk," Thomas sigs in frustration.

"Hey, at least you know your godly parent. I'm sure your mortal dad didn't tell you to give you a normal life. After all, family doesn't end in blood. And when we get out of this, I'm sure you'll be the best quarterback in the whole state yeah,"

Thomas smiles, "How did a 15-year-old get so smart?"

"Actually I'm still 14, don't turn 15 'till July. I thought you knew that!" I exclaim punching his arm, "You know we were friends once, you and I,"

He laughs, "I remember, when did that ever stop? We made a good team,"

"Middle of the 5th grade, when you got your big break at football and forgot about your friends from before," it is almost as if the air dropped temperature with the mood.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to forget all of my good friends," He sticks out his hand for me to shake, "Friends?"

I shake it nodding, "Friends,"

Dakota and Kate come over to us. We all stare at the water for a small while. Like none of want to say anything to destroy this moment. Dakota rents a canoe from a nearby shack, claiming that he knows how to use it. Our small group paddles out to the center of the lake. Dakota seems to have an endless supply of dad jokes and keeps the laughter rolling through the watercraft. The sun rises higher into the sky. I notice Kate's dad sitting near the shore waiting for us. But we stay out in the lake. I notice some small bubbles to the side of the canoe. I think nothing of it, probably just a fish. Suddenly the world turns and I'm in the water. It's not freezing considering it's almost summer. The shock of suddenly being chucked into the water is enough to get me breathing hard. I start treading to keep my head above the water. Thomas and Dakota's heads emerge from the water. I suddenly start to panic.

"Guys, where's Kate?!?" I exclaim. Just then her head emerges from the water. I swim over to the canoe so I don't have to fight to stay above the water

"What, did that?" Dakota says.

Almost in response, a large serpent-like head emerges from the surface of the water. It's about 100 feet away.

"Swim, swim, swim!" yells Thomas.

I am finally having hope that we are going to make it to the shore before it reached us. I see it's massive tail whipping around. Only 10 more feet until the shore. Thomas is already on the sand and Dakota is in line with me. Kate isn't so lucky she was a good 30 feet away from the beach line and she wasn't going to make it. Philip was yelling from the beach. I just reached the sand when a boy about 15 ran up next to me. The stranger had dark brown hair and green eyes. He closed his eyes threw his hands in front of himself. The water seemed to push Kate to the sand. As soon as she was out of the water the boy put both his hands down and opened his eyes. The creature surged out of the water. At its angle, I predicted it would land right on Kate and the newcomer. The boy swung a sword into the air, it nailed the creature under its mouth and it disintegrated before it could hit Kate and the boy.

"Hi I'm Talon, I had a pleasure saving you all from the Ketos Troias. But I'm afraid I have to be going," the boy says, sword still in hand. Talon turns and walks away. I'm about to chase after him when I hear a moan to my right. I turn and see Philip on the ground. There is an arrow-like object sticking out of the general area of his heart. Kate sees what I'm looking at and immediately rushed to her father's side.

I run over to Talon walking away, "Hey!" I stop in front of him to keep him from walking any further, "We have a wounded man and since you seem to know what you're doing I'm putting you in charge of fixing him,"

I push Talon over to where Philip is lying. Thomas is trying to use his power to heal him be it doesn't seem to be having any effect.

"Just stop OK, this mortal is too far gone to be saved," Talon sighs, exasperated.

"No, no, no, Dad you can't leave me. I don't even know who my mom is. I'll be like an orphan you can't leave," Kate manages out through her tears.

Philip smiles, "Kate, never apologize for being sensitive or emotional. Let this be a sign that you've got a big heart and aren't afraid to let others see it. Showing your emotions is a sign of strength. Your mother would be so proud of you. You're stronger than you think and to a great mind nothing is little," he chuckles and his eyes slip closed. His chest stops moving and I know he's gone.

"No, no, no, no," Kate keeps repeating. Thomas neals next to her giving her support.

I find Dakota a few feet away, "How did he get impaled it just doesn't make any sense when the heck did anything have the chance to hit him"

He shakes his head, "I don't know, maybe the monster could like shoot bristles and it shot one right before Talon killed the thing," Dakota says 'Talon' in almost a disgusted tone. 

"You my friend are right, that thing was a trojan sea-monster. And it shot a poisoned dart right into dear old dad's heart," Talon says behind us.

I whip around looking right at Talon, "Do you even have a heart?! Her dad just died, you act like you don't care at all!"

"Seven billion people in the world and you're overreacting because one man is dead," Talon says calmly.

I'm ready to put up an argument, "But-"

"Seven billion people. Now quit the complaining and calm down," he strolls away as though the argument is over.

"Guys you might want to look at this," Thomas says. We all turn to look at Kate and she has a large pink heart over her head.

"Guy, does this mean I have a parent?" Kate asks.

"Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty," Talon huffs from behind me. 

Our group makes its way back to the hotel. We left Philip's body by the lake. Talon explains that he had to come with us to keep us alive. I just think that he's being a baby and was tired of traveling alone. All of were too tried to put up an argument about the situation. Thomas took Philip's wallet for cash. When we got to the hotel like drones we got our stuff and walked to the truck. Talon had a driver's license so we loaded into the car and started down the still long drive to Long Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and have a wonderful day.


	6. Some People Just Have Stories in Their Hearts, it's how They Cope

[I do not own Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson, those belong to the amazing Rick Riordan]

We drove for six hours ending up in Canton, Ohio. It was about 1 in the afternoon so we stopped at a Mcdonald's to grab some lunch. The drive up had been relatively quiet. Talon and Thomas had been having a soft conversation in the front two seats. Kate fell asleep in the back row which left Dakota and I in the middle row of seats. There was plenty of room so we both stayed on our opposite sides. Most of the drive I had been reading The Darkest Minds listening to the light jazz music coming through the radio. After our lunch stop, we drove again. The car was silent, Talon and Thomas's conversation had died out. Kate was up but still in the back.

"This is really annoying, I know we had a bad day but honestly it would be better to have some conversation to lighten the mood. Or at least play some more upbeat music," Thomas exclaims cutting through the thick silence. He presses the button to change the music from the boring jazz to some alternative it was currently at the end of Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. 

"Agreed," I started singing along to the ending.

Soon enough all of us were singing along except Dakota. I nudge him with my elbow and he finally looks up from his window that he had been staring out of. He smiles and nods his head to the beat but doesn't sing with us.

When the song stops Talon turns the radio down and glances at Dakota in the mirror, "Who knew someone could stare out of a window for so long?"

Dakota's face flushes and he looks at his hands, "I'm a maladaptive daydreamer,"

"Care to explain what that is?" Talon says smugly.

I answer for Dakota knowing that it is a touchy subject, " It's when you daydream excessively because you would rather be in a place of your own creation in your head. It is often caused by psychological trauma or abuse,"

"I see," Talon says, his grin falling.

"Seriously it's nothing guys don't even really bother me. Honestly, can we just drop it," his voice trembling.

"Yeah, yeah," Thomas says in understanding, "Where are we going?" he says to Talon.

"North Canton Ohio, I have a friend there that will get you, kids, some weapons," Talon says keeping his eyes on the road. 

"Um, I'm at least as old as you," Thomas demands. I can almost see them fighting for the leadership position.

"Hm really, how old are you twelve?" Talons remarks.

"15 actually, though I am starting to think you might be 12,"

"Ha, 16! So I am older than all of you,"

The arguing went like this for a little while. It seemed rather stupid after a while. But then it seemed to ease the tension. Making Kate, Dakota, and I laugh.

"Well folks we only have a few more minutes until we get there," Talon says to all of us.

"Where precisely are we going again?" Kate asks.

"To one of my friend's houses. His son was a demigod so now he uses his house to help other demigods giving them weapons and such," as he pulls onto a dirt road.

\-----------------A time skip brought to you by this lazy author-----------------------

We walked through the long hallways of the large manor of Mr. Winchester. We are staying the night at his large house due to his insistence. Our tour finally ended at the large ballroom like area. Everyone else had gone to get our bags and I was standing on the small stage in the large room. I had always wanted to be a singer on Broadway but usually kept it to myself. But standing on the stage I felt the urge to break into song. So I did, I started singing Defying Gravity from Wicked. I finally got to the end of the song and hear a few claps from the door to the room I turn and see the group standing there cheering. Just then a bright light emits from above my head. I look up and see a gold lyre floating above my head it disappears after a few seconds only to see Thomas wrap me in a hug.

"Looks like I have a sister," he says when he unwraps me from the hug.

"Yes you do," I say smiling.

After the house is silent and everyone's gone to sleep I make my way outside to the garden behind the manor. I hadn't been able to get any sleep and being outside always helped when I was at home. I sit on a bench enjoying the peace and quiet. Suddenly a voice rings out behind me.

"I hoped I'd find you here,"


	7. The Burning Boy

[I do not own Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson, those belong to the amazing Rick Riordan] 

Dakota's POV

I had always wished that I had stood up to my dad. He'd been mean and cruel, getting me up at the break of dawn, working me past the breaking point. It was odd and strangely refreshing, knowing that one of my parents isn't actually my blood parent. I sincerely hoped it was my father. He's a jerk. I wish I knew which of the gods was my parents. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them. Aileen and Thomas are siblings, children of Apollo. Kate is a daughter of Aphrodite. Don't even really like Talon but he's got his father Poseidon. That just leaves me, Dakota, the loner. I was laying in this giant bed that Mr. Winchester had given me in this giant room. I was not used to this. Had a twin bed at home. Not only was it a twin bed but it was the lower of a bunk bed. This bed seemed to eat me. I almost wish it would eat me, swallowing me into the land of dreams. But I couldn't, my mind kept wandering to me zoning out into my mindscape. I truly hadn't meant to, but my daydreaming gets kind of out of control at times. It was best during the summer when no one was home so I could just sit and escape.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a pair of silent footsteps outside my door. After they faded down the hallway. I was about to get up to see who it was when a second footfall followed. Soon that one was gone too. I rushed to my window, that overlooks the garden, to see if whoever had been in the hallway goes out that way. Soon enough Aileen walks out and sits on a bench by the flowers. That explains the first set of feet, now who followed her? After she sat there for a few minutes Mr. Winchester came out and joined her. I couldn't quite make out the details on her face but I'm guessing by her posture that she was a bit surprised by his appearance. They spoke for a bit, he handed her something I couldn't quite see then he got off the bench and left. Aileen sat there for quite a while and eventually I got tired stumbled my way to the bed and finally found sleep. The dream I had made me not want to go to sleep.

Dream/memory

We were outside I had been seven at the time. My sister and brother were playing outside in the yard. We had lived on a farm at the time. My sister, Abigail, had thrown the ball out onto the road and Lukas, my brother, and gone out into the street to get it. He had only been five at the time. I smiled content with the sun raining down on my face, father was out to town. Mom was in the kitchen she had instructed me to watch Abigail and Lukas. I was on the porch of the house roughly 64 meters or an acre away. Just then a car came speeding over the hill to my left. Lukas was still on the road getting the ball. I yelled at him to move, to get off the road. I started running toward him but the car had already run by and with a sickening thunk, I knew it had run over my brother. I started running harder. Tears already running down my face. Abigail moved toward him but I told her to back up. I didn't need her seeing this. She was five as well and had been his twin. When I reached him he was already gone. Abigail had gone to get mom. I'd dragged Lukas off of the road and now my mom sat next to me. cradling his head in her lap. There were silent tears running down her face and she was humming an old lullaby she had used to sing to him when Lukas was a baby. I got up and stumbled down the bit only to see the car that had hit Lukas turning around, probably to see what had happened to the kid they hit. My brother they had hit my brother. Suddenly my sadness turned to rage and I felt my hand get warm. I looked down to see my hand on fire. Not thinking anything of it I lobbed at fireball at the car only to see the gas tank explode. My seven-year-old self-screamed, it wasn't just of sadness but of rage. I collapsed on the ground in tears.

Aileen's POV

I walked back into the manor thinking through my conversation with Mr. Winchester. At the end, he had given me a charm bracelet with a sword and a dagger charm on it that turned into a sword and dagger when pulled on. He had also given me a smartphone that he said he tampered with and made it demigod proof. So no monsters could find us with them. He had already programmed his number in case of an emergency, Mr. Winchester put in the numbers of the phones he was going to give rest of the group as well. When I was walking through the hallway to my room. I hear some crying in the room to my left as I walked by, curious as to who it was I opened to door only to see Dakota lying in his bed crying. When I walk my way over I see that he's still sleeping. I get on my knees next to his bed and stroke his hair trying to calm him down. But I wake him up instead, slowly his eyes open groggily. He looks at me confused.

I smile, "Hey, you were crying, I just wanted to see if you were ok,"

After he nods I get up wanting to let him sleep but he grabs my hand making me look at him again.

"Will you stay," he says, it's dark, except for the moonlight streaming through the windows, I can almost see his blush.

I'm taken aback for a second by his request but consent and lay next to him on the bed. Truthfully, I'm not really positive why I accepted but I did and fell asleep almost instantly, but not before I felt an arm make its way around my waist.


	8. Dang, a Camaro, How Much Money Does This Guy Have?

I woke up, in Dakota's room he was still asleep next to me. I silently got up and quickly shut the door behind me. Dakota never got much sleep so I thought I would let him sleep in. I went to my room and put on black and white leggings, a black long sleeve shirt with white lines on the elbows, my combat boots, and a blue and white watch. I wandered through the halls hoping to find the kitchen. By some miracle I did, Kate, Thomas, and some girl I didn't know where all already in there. I walked over to the toaster and put two pieces of bread in it. Then turned to the rest of the group.

"Good morning," Kate said chipperly, "This is Elizabeth, Mr. Winchester told us that she would be traveling with us the rest of the way to camp,"

"Huh," I'm usually not truly up until at least 7:00.

"Yeah," Kate kept going not noticing my tiredness, "and Mr. Winchester gave us these phones and gave us free rein of his armory. Though he told us that you'd gotten all of you things,"

I nod, "Yeah, he gave me a weapon and a phone last night,"

Kate must have been up for a while because she was extremely chipper and already had a Hamilton tank top with the words, 'I'm not throwing away my shot' on it, jean shorts, converse, and a pair of socks that I could visibly see the face of Hamilton himself on. I applauded her choice of Hamilton shirt and socks, as I was the one who got her into it. Kate turned to Thomas and excitedly started conversing with him. I leaned on the counter watching Kate's animated face. This was very different from yesterday when she wouldn't even speak. Something must have given her a better mood.

Elizabeth leaned on the counter next to me. She had short green hair and light blue eyes. She had that look of someone who knows everything, people at my school would call her a cyborg, full of knowledge, not may friends, and stone cold.

"Hey, I'm Aileen," I turn to her with my hand out for a handshake.

"Elizabeth," she says not even looking at me, her eyes are trained on Kate. We stand in silence for a bit until Elizabeth speaks up again, "Why do you keep her around?"

I turn to look at the girl, "What?"

She waves her hand toward Kate, "Her, Kate, why do you keep her around? She's slowing the group down. She has no obvious skills," Elizabeth looks at me with confusion.

I glare at her for bringing up such a topic, "We're not going to get rid of her if that's what you want us to do. She's my friend, Kate needs to come and be safe too,"

With that, I walk over to Thomas and Kate not wanting to talk to Elizabeth anymore. About a 30 minutes later Dakota walks into the kitchen with Talon. We all talk and eat for another 15 minutes until Mr. Winchester walks in and asks all of us to go to the living room.

When we get there Mr. Winchester takes a deep breath and starts, "I understand that none of you are going to like what I'm about to suggest, but the group that you have now is much too large. Usually, demigods only travel in groups of three. At the moment I believe that you're putting yourselves in danger by staying in such a large group and I believe that it would be wise to split,"

"What?!"

"No!"

"Why would we do that?"

The protests turn into a chorus. I'm not sure why but I don't say anything. I don't want to break into two groups leaving my friends but if it keeps us safer it's better to split.

"We should do it," I manage to get out.

"What? Why?" Thomas asks.

"It makes sense, it keeps us safer. And keeps us moving faster. Plus we have our phones now so we can keep in touch,"

Mr. Winchester looks at me and nods his head slightly, thanking me for stopping the screaming, "Why don't we put it to a vote?"

"Okay," I hear Thomas grumble.

Mr. Winchester smiles, "All in favor of splitting into two groups of three raise your hand," my hand goes up as well as Elizabeth, Kate, and Talon. "Okay, all in favor of staying in one big group?" Thomas and Dakota raise their hands weakly already knowing that my case had won. "So it's settled, the first group will leave in two hours sharp and the next group will leave two hours after them," Mr. Winchester explains. We all nod in understanding.

"But how are we going to split the groups?" Kate questioned.

"I've already figured that out, by random draw I've established two groups. The first one is Talon, Liza, and Aileen,"

My heart fell, I was going on a 600 mile, 10-hour long journey with two people I barely knew and one didn't exactly make that best impression. Mr. Winchester continues but I can't hear him through the pounding of my heart. I had hoped for at least one of my friends in my groups. I hear Mr. Winchester tell us to go pack our things and get ready to go. After I reach my room to grab my things, shove them in my bag and make my way into the garden. But I move further into its clutches. Soon enough I'd found the back of the garden. There was a weeping willow tree, I sat under it and stared at the large manor. If I was to leave two hours from now it would be 10:00 when my group left. I got a message on my new phone. It said it was from Kate

Kate: We're going to swimming in mr. winchesters pool if you want to join us.

Aileen: Since when does he have a pool?

Kate: It's on the east side of the house you can't see it from the front of the house.

Aileen: But I never packed a swimsuit.

Kate: That's fine, you can just wear some shorts and a shirt or something and wash it in mr. winchesters washing machine before you go.

Aileen: I don't know...

Kate: Please :)

Aileen: Fine I'll be out in a minute

Kate: Yay!!!

I move my way back to the house. I grabbed some soccer shorts and an old tank top. Then made my way to where the general area of the pool seemed to be. When I got there Thomas, Kate, and Dakota were already in the pool. I quickly jumped in with the others and lazily swam around. I was only in for around three minutes when Thomas dragged out too two medium water tubes and four pool noodles.

"What are those for?" Kate asks.

Thomas throws the items into the pool and answers her question, "We're going to noodle joust,"

"We're going to what?" Dakota asks aghast.

"Don't tell me none of you have ever noodle jousted," after we all shake out heads Thomas just huffs, "Alright this is how it goes, two people go on each of the tubes all of us take a noodle then you try and push the other team off their tube,"

"Ok," I say the other two nod their heads.

I hop on the red tube that Thomas got out, Dakota jumps on it with me. Thomas and Kate get on the orange one. With our noodles in hand, I use my feet in the water to propel our tube forward toward the enemys'. I feel the tube bump back and I know that we've hit the other teams tube. I turn toward the front and see Dakota and Thomas already going at it. Kate grins at me and starts jabbing me with the noodle. Thomas gets a good hit at Dakota I reach out my hand to help my teammate from slipping off. But I underestimate his weight and he pulls me in with him. We both slide off the tube into the pool. My head breaks the surface of the water. I see Thomas and Kate still sitting on their tube laughing. I smile and share a glance at Dakota. We both go around to the back of their tube and flip it so they are thrown into the water. Now it was Dakota and I's turn to laugh. Both Kate and Thomas glare at us. Then the all of us start laughing.

We were outside for about twenty more minutes when Elizabeth walked over and told us that we only had about an hour before I had to leave. Wanting enough time to wash my clothes I go inside then. Not ten minutes later the other three come in still in their wet clothes. Not knowing when my next shower is going to be I take a long warm shower and freshen myself up. When I walk down the stairs into the living room Kate and Thomas are sitting having a hushed conversation.

"Hey," both of their heads snap up, "where's Dakota?"

Kate vaguely waves her hand in the air, "He said he was going to go find the garage to see what car we'll be taking,"

"Oh, ok," I say walking to go find him. As soon as I leave the room I see Kate and Thomas go back their conversation.

As I'm wandering the halls trying to find Dakota I run into Talon.

"Hey," I say smiling at him, "You know your way around here right?" His head nods. "Great, can you direct me to the garage,"

After getting my instructions from Talon I find my way to the garage. I hear music from the other side of the door. When I open the door I see Dakota dancing around the garage moving from car to car. There were four cars, a red Camaro with a racing stripe running down the middle, a six seating van, the car we drove here, and a blue Chevy truck. Dakota was moving from vehicle to vehicle assessing them each. He had the music so loud he did not hear or see me move over to the radio. When the song was over I turned it down.

Dakota whips around, "Oh hey, I didn't hear you come in,"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have heard me come in either if I had the music that loud. Seriously you lookin' for some hearing damage?" I ask with a smile.

Dakota walks closer to me a smile now on his face, "No I just needed something to drown out my thoughts,"

I lean against the shelving behind me, "Oh, that kind of loud music. What's troubling your mind?"

He shakes his head, "It's nothing," then moves to stand next to me looking forward.

"It's something if you're willing to risk your hearing to forget about it," I turn to face him, "You can tell me,"

After standing in silence for a bit he finally caves, "Yeah, It's just that you know I'm not quite sure how I feel about you going with two people we hardly know without one of us,"

"Oh," I say in understanding, " Yeah, I wish that the four of us could just go in a group. But you heard what Mr. Winchester said. I don't know what I'd do if one of you died. And I'd much rather have me with them instead of you, at least I don't have to worry about you, I know that Kate, Thomas, and you will keep each other safe,"

"You really care about them don't you?" He turns as well so we are looking at each other.

"Well yeah, Thomas is my brother, Kates' my best friend, and you, you're just you,"

"What does that mean?" Dakota's brows furrow in confusion.

"Well I care about you but I'm not sure how to describe you like it would have been friend but after last night I'm not as sure how to describe you anymore,"

"Oh," Dakota says a blush moving in, "Well if you didn't want that to mean anything it doesn't have to. I just couldn't sleep and the bed was so big-," he looks like has about to say more but stops himself.

I look down at my shoes, "It's fine Dakota, I couldn't sleep either and to me, it did mean something. It's just I'm really confused right now. With me leaving I'm not sure if now is the best time to start something,"

He puts his hand on my chin forcing my eyes to meet his. His brown eyes swirl with something I can't quite recognize. Then I feel his mouth on mine. It's brief but it was there.

He smiles at my surprised expression, "I would just like you to know before you go that I really like you, and once all of this craziness is over we'll see what comes of it,"

I feel a massive grin grow on my face, "Yeah I'd like that,"

"Good," He nods then goes back to looking at the cars.

I look at a few of the cars (mostly the Camaro, dang what kind of money did this guy have) then Talon found me and told me that we'd be leaving in five minutes. After saying goodbye and hugging everyone I got in the backseat of the blue truck, bag in hand, and set off down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is finished this is my second draft so let's hope that it's better than my Wattpad and Quotev versions.


End file.
